Murphy
About Back row Support. Magic basic attack. Can interrupt enemy actions and heal her teammates. "Guys, slow down! I hate travelling on land!" Skills Awakening Murphys' 5th skill unlocked by the Awakening quest is Spirit Snake. Murphy is part of 1 Hero Group and is affected by the following awakenings: * Magic Rush - Merlynn's Magic Revival increases Magic Lifesteal Rate. Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Health * 2 x Ability Power * 1 x Health Regen * 1 x Energy Regen Green to Green +1 * 2 x Ability Power * 1 x Health Regen * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Valor * 1 x Divine power * 1 x Nature Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Magic Force * 1 x Magic Penetration * 1 x Extra health * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Nature * 1 x Balance * 1 x Mermaid Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Divine power * 1 x Balance * 1 x Spider * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Sage Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Magic shield * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Wizard * 1 x Arch Wizard Blue +2 to Purple *1 x Nature * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Lion * 1 x Cur * 1 x Siren Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Mermaid * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Heracles Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Illusion * 1 x Sage * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Fates Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Sublimity * 1 x Viper * 1 x Undead Spider * 1 x Harp * 1 x Djinn Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Athena * 1 x Hera * 1 x Chaos Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Viper * 1 x Akso * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Burr * 1 x Brigid Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Fates * 1 x Hera * 1 x Loki * 1 x Thor Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Heracles * 1 x Luna * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Auset * 1 x Tefnut Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Venus * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Mut * 1 x Geb Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Luna * 1 x Fates * 1 x Thor * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Campaign - Elite Chapter 5-1: Holy Sword * Campaign - Elite Chapter 5-4: Deep Freeze * Campaign - Legend Chapter 7-6: Polar Battlefield Strategy = Trivia * Prior to version 1.1.71.57 Murphy used to be a mermaid instead of a Scylla. * Her actual avatar possibly references Scylla a monster from Greek mythology who had snake and wolf heads instead of legs. Updates * Appearance and Skills changed in version 1.1.71.57 (2016/05/30) * Added Awakening in version 1.1.74.59 (2016/06/13) Media Murphy_v1.jpg References * Category:Heroes Category:Magic Rush